


Loki Is a Quick Learner

by ToBetterOurselves



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Loki, Masturbation, Other, total pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBetterOurselves/pseuds/ToBetterOurselves
Summary: The women of Asgard have a type, and Loki does not match the description. But by the time they’re in their twenties, everyone in Asgard knows that Loki is the stud of the two Odinson brothers. All the courtiers of Asgard throw themselves into bed with the trickster. This is the story of how that came to be.





	Loki Is a Quick Learner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of dirty scenes featuring our most genderfluid of gods.

Thor stormed into his bedroom, and dropped with a huff to sit on the edge of his bed.

Loki knelt frozen behind the couch. He had taken his brother’s absence as an opportunity to plant a scrying spell in his room. For his brother’s protection, of course, as well as Loki’s assorted curiosities. 

Loki rolled his eyes. His brother hadn’t even seen him dash behind the furniture, and now Thor was just sitting there grumbling to himself. The big oaf deserved to be spied on. 

Loki closed his eyes. He pictured the world growing gigantic around him. He imagined moving six limbs, the wood floor warm against his cool shell. 

A black beetle scuttled between the double doors to Thor’s room. 

Safely in the hallway, Loki stood up in his own form, and walked back into Thor’s room.

“Leave me be, little brother, I have no time for your mischief tonight!” Thor ripped off his cloak and threw it to the ground, hoping the dramatic gesture was menacing enough send his brother away. 

But Loki never let well enough be. His younger brother stepped forward, and with a twist his right hand offered a full bottle of liquor, two sizeable glasses in his left hand. 

“You made quite a commotion storming through the halls, brother. Do you want to talk about what’s upsetting you?” Loki said, his mouth in a sympathetic smile. 

Thor paused. He had been preparing to throw his brother out, to give himself solitude to wallow. But the idea of getting drunk with Loki was appealing. His brother always managed to pull the best-tasting bottle from the cellars. Once they were halfway drunk, Loki would summon plates of food right off the chef’s counter – the meal was always piping hot, and when the frustrated chef came up to rant at their door, it just made the brothers laugh harder. 

A drunken evening sounded like a cure for the twisting feeling in his gut. Thor didn’t often feel disappointment. He was near the strongest warrior in Asgard, and at only 22 years of age, he rarely lost a fight. He was hardly the most intelligent of his peers, but his tutors were the best, and effective enough to ensure that Thor remained successful in his education. And women fawned over him, easily wooed by his warm smile, kind attention, and strong arms. 

Until tonight, Thor thought bitterly. 

Enough! He would drink, and forget about the events of that day. 

Thor reached for the bottle in his brother’s hand. 

 

****

 

Given how quickly they made their way through the bottle, Loki nearly forgot about his ulterior motive in getting his brother drunk that night. Thankfully, Thor didn’t forget. 

“I have another toast!!” Loki yelled gleefully, pouring into their matching glasses. “Here’s to us! To the two most eligible men in Asgard!” Loki winked as he raised his glass.

But Thor suddenly turned glum, frowning into his glass, and he downed the cup without looking up. 

“What?” Loki said, “I think we deserve to be toasted!”

Thor just reached for the bottle to refill his glass, ignoring his brother.

It only took a few seconds of this before Loki let out a huge sigh. “Come, brother, I didn’t bring this bottle up here to watch you stare at it. If you’re not going to be any fun, I’ll take my good mood elsewhere.” Loki stood, only a little shaky on his feet. 

Thor looked up at him, eyes narrowed. “That’s fine by me, Loki. I don’t need your company. I am fully capable of being alone.”

Loki raised his eyebrows as he settled back onto the couch. “I’m astounded. Who knew you capable of any such thing? You are usually surrounded by your pack of idiot friends. And where is that pretty woman who has been following you around the past month? Last I heard you were spending your evenings doing feats of strength conveniently in her view.”

“Tanja isn’t pretty, she’s a bitch.” Thor spat out. He immediately looked uncomfortable with the crudeness of the words that had just come out of his mouth.

At that statement, Loki’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “Care to elaborate, dear brother?” 

“No.” Thor said glumly. 

“Well now, you can’t just let loose like that and then not give me any details! What did she do? Did she leave you for Volstagg? Is she attracted to beards containing remnants of yesterday’s lunch?”

Thor was still silent.

“Is it worse that that? Did she reject you in front of everyone?”

Still nothing from his older brother.

“Come on, Thor! Is she just prudish? Did she refuse to go further and you had to slink back here blue balled and angry?”

Thor sighed. “The opposite, actually.”

Loki looked at him puzzled. “What does that mean? She’s not prudish? So you… with her?” Loki sat forward. This was actually a big deal. “Really? What was it like?”

Thor was back to silence. 

Loki moved to sit next to him. He put his arm around his brother, and he couldn’t help but notice how far he had to reach nowadays to get his arm around his shoulders. 

“Talk to me, Thor. I’m your brother, I can help you with what’s troubling you.”

“Fine! Stop harassing me.”

Thor moved out of Loki’s reach and settled back into the couch cushions.

“I spent the evening with her, and we… well… you know. I thought everything went well - it wasn’t too fast, and at first she sounded like she was enjoying it. But then at the end she said she didn’t want to see me anymore and that I should come back after I’d…” Thor trailed off.

“Yes…?” Loki prompted.

“After I learned more about women’s bodies.” Thor said, and immediately reached for the bottle. 

Loki’s eyes widened. He tried to hide the smile creeping over his face. This was delightful. His big dumb brother couldn’t please a woman. 

Apparently Loki didn’t try enough to hide his pleasure, because Thor immediately grew angry, sitting up and pointing at his brother.

“You are one to laugh! You are much too small and too strange to get a lover. Laugh at me once you have convinced a woman to join you in bed.”

The anger hit Loki like a punch, but he managed to control his reaction, beyond a slight stiffening of his jaw.

“Sure, brother. Women do like the way you look. Lot of good that will do you once she tells half of Asgard that Thor Odinson is a clumsy lover.”

Loki left the room before Thor could respond. 

 

****

 

Loki settled in against the soft pillows on his bed. He was buzzing slightly with the satisfaction of having the last word with his brother, not to mention the alcohol in his blood. The pleasant feeling pooled in his cock, which was half hard and pressing against the waistband of his sleeping pants. 

Loki reached down to touch himself, not pushing toward orgasm, just enjoying the feel of friction on his skin. 

Loki had only discovered the pleasures of his flesh a few years ago. He had made extensive work of it since then, but only by his own hand. He wasn’t eager to dive into anyone’s bed yet, not when his own hands were still wringing new experiences from his body each night. 

But at some point he would. And then...

Loki took his hand off his cock, which softened somewhat onto his belly. 

Embarrassment was not an emotion Loki was fond of. He knew he was prideful. Loki cheated in the sparring ring for that reason, using magic subtly to ensure a win. He was rarely caught outright, but whispers among the other boys followed him. Meanwhile, women barely looked at Loki, with his pale skin and thin form. He could imagine what the whisperers would say if it was Loki who was thrown out of a woman’s bedchamber. 

And then, just as suddenly as his arousal had hit him, Loki had an idea. 

Unlike his idiot brother, Loki would prepare for the day when he brings a woman into his bed. He would learn how to please a woman’s body, and then no lover of his would leave disappointed. Loki had read about sex – he’d looked it up in the library long before he had been old enough to be allowed in that section. But to be truly prepared, he would have to practice. 

Loki closed his eyes. He imagined his hair growing longer, pooling beside him on the bed. The stubble on his chin retreated, and his face became smaller. His Adam’s apple melted away as his neck and shoulders narrowed. His breast became soft and heavy before growing out into warm handfuls of flesh. 

His waist thinned and the extra flesh settled around his hips. His feet shrank and his ankles became more graceful. The hair from his toes up to his thigh thinned. 

And then finally, Loki’s cock, which had become quite hard during this process, shrank away to reveal folds wet and swollen from arousal.

Loki stood and looked in the mirror, twisting to get a full view. He smiled. This was a much better use of his talents than a beetle. 

Loki brought his hands to his waist, enjoying the way his body dipped and curved. He swept his fingers under his new breasts, circling their shape and feeling their weight in his palms. He squeezed one nipple, and gasped at the sensitivity, much increased compared to his male body. Loki sighed as his fingers played with both nipples, enjoying the way the pleasure rushed straight to the point between his legs. 

Loki turned to the bed, and glanced once more into the mirror at his retreating form, enjoying the curve of his widened hips. 

Loki settled onto his bed, carefully splaying his long hair around his shoulders. He continued touching his nipples and the curve of his waist, until finally he reached down and slipped a finger between the folds. 

It was… squishy and wet. But touching it felt nice. The burning need he’d stored up cooled slightly as he rubbed his finger up and down. He found the nub at the top that he assumed was the clitoris, sliding his finger from all the way at the top, down to his hole underneath, then back up and over the nub. That was… quite nice. Loki sighed and settled deeper into the pillows as he rubbed up and down. 

Loki continued to rub his clit for a few minutes, varying the pace and the pressure as it felt right, but he was frustrated at the feeling that it wasn’t going anywhere. If he had been rubbing his cock, by this point he would have been hard as a rock, pumping his hips into his hand and gripping the sheet with the other. The pressure on his clit felt nice, and he didn’t really want to stop, but it seemed to be taking forever. 

It was time for something else, Loki thought. He carefully shortened the nail on his middle finger, then pushed it against the entrance of his hole. He tried a few angles until he found an angle where it slid in to the knuckle. 

It’s not unpleasant, Loki supposed. Loki pushed his finger all the way in, and began to rock it back and forth a bit. It was enjoyable. But after a couple minutes, Loki could tell that was even less effective than rubbing his finger on the clitoris. In fact, his arousal seemed to be going down? He didn’t understand how that could be. 

Loki removed his finger. He squeezed his legs together, enjoying the pressure. He reached down again. This time he rubbed harder, faster, desperate to feel an orgasm wrung out of this body. Twice he felt close to something, but each time it escaped him. The third time this happened, Loki flung his hand onto the sheet next to him. He was so desperately frustrated. His body was shaking with need, and the area between his legs was so swollen and wet that his fingers hardly made purchase anymore. 

Loki barely considered it as his body shifted back into his usual form. He reached his still wet hand to his cock, which was rock hard and weeping, and it only took a few pumps before he spurted onto his chest, moaning loudly at finally reaching his release. 

Loki’s muscles finally started to relax. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was, well shit. 

 

****

 

The next morning, Loki refused breakfast. He told his attending servant to tell his parents he was reading, and shut the door in his face. It was hardly out of character for Loki to “waste” a morning reading, so the lie was an easy one. His family would not question his absence. 

Loki changed into a woman, quite easily this time, he thought proudly. He shed his robe as he climbed into the bath. He took his time soaping his body, enjoying the feel of his curves under the warm water. When he stepped out of the bath, his long hair was heavy from the water. 

Loki opened the window, and took a deep breath of fresh air. The air outside stirred - an unnatural disturbance in its pattern - and then warm air blew straight through the window at Loki’s head. Once Loki’s hair had dried in pretty waves behind him, the wind stopped. 

Loki looked again in the mirror, enjoying the look of his body. The V shape between his legs was pretty - soft skin dusted with brown hair. And yet looking at it filled him with anxiety. 

Loki was suddenly aware of being cold in his nakedness. 

He climbed back into his bed, under the heavy blanket. Loki reached down to touch himself and found it different than the night before. Instead of being wet and swollen, he was dry to the touch. 

He pressed down on his clit, and was happy to feel a reaction pooling beneath. He swiped down to find lubrication where it was yesterday, but he was still completely dry. No matter. He licked his finger, and began anew. 

Loki started slowly. He was too dry to go very fast, and why should he rush? He had all day. 

Loki allowed his mind to wander. He thought about taking this body out in public. Maybe he could change his face and his coloring so no one would suspect it was him. He imagined taking this body into the bedroom of a couple – a petite redheaded woman and a dark, strong warrior. 

The woman would be soft, and when she pressed her body along Loki’s their breasts would touch, nipples brushing, making them both shiver. She would feel light in Loki’s lap, her wetness pressed softly into Loki’s belly, her lips tracing Loki’s neck, ginger hair falling around them. 

The man would be so big compared to this small body. He would press Loki into the bed, heavy over him. He’d block out all the light so all Loki could see was his wide shoulders. 

As he fantasized, Loki found he was quite a bit wetter, and with a sigh of relief, used the wetness to ease his rubbing motions. 

Loki imagined the man using the wetness between Loki’s legs. The warrior would wet the tip of his cock by rubbing it up and down Loki’s clitoris and the sensitive spot underneath. He’d slowly press himself inside Loki, deeper than Loki’s long fingers could reach. The woman would touch Loki’s nipples, kiss his face and neck.

Lost in his fantasy, Loki suddenly realized he was sweating from his lower back and around his face. His left leg was cramping, and he pushed his heel into the bed. His hand moved slightly faster, pressing harder. His breath started to hitch, and then a whimper slipped out. Loki’s hand moved faster as the pressure built, until finally… bliss. 

He pressed his fingers down hard, slowing the movement. Loki released the air in his lungs, curling onto his side with his hand still between his legs. 

After a minute he stretched his legs out. He was expecting to feel sleepy. He felt loose and relaxed, but there was a tingling energy running up his legs. Loki felt he could run the length of the castle and back without any loss of breath. 

Loki grinned, and rolled onto his back. He threw his arms wide open on the bed. This was turning out to be one of his best ideas. 

 

****

A couple months later, a rumor spread around the castle. It all started when Lida, the princes’ usual housekeeper, was given an unexpected change in her schedule. She was to clean the student quarters on the other side of the castle. 

While she was mopping the hallways, a door opened down the hall. 

A young woman stepped out. Lida had never seen her before, but that wasn’t unexpected in the students’ quarters. The woman was pale with mousy brown hair, and while her dress was somewhat masculine and undelicate, it fit perfectly, showing off her figure. 

The woman turned around, and another woman leaned out of the doorway. It was Tanja - the woman about whom Prince Thor had been moping one month prior. 

The pale woman turned and kissed Tanja warmly on her pink lips - then lingered for one last brush of her lips on Tanja’s cheek. 

Tanja smiled at the woman, whispered something in her ear, and then leaned back and closed the door. 

As they crossed paths in the hallway, Lida swore the tall woman winked at her. 

 

*****

When Lida told Thor about this mysterious woman leaving Tanja’s quarters, he laughed heartily. 

“Well that explains it! It’s hardly fair for me to expect to be as skilled as a woman on my first go at it!”

Thor looked pleased with himself. He was no longer moping about Tanja, and was back to carrying boulders and training in the courtyard for the appreciative eyes of the lunching women. 

Thor smiled at Loki. “Try and try again, right, brother? We will just have to redouble our efforts. Perhaps some day we’ll be as lucky as this mystery woman, to be able to please a woman as fine and discerning as Tanja.” 

Loki laughed and rolled his eyes. “Of course, dear brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr! [@tobetterourselves](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tobetterourselves)


End file.
